1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array-type multilayered ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization and multi-functionalization of electronic products, electronic components for use therein have also been miniaturized, multi-functionalized, and increased in capacitance. Therefore, demand for multilayered electronic components satisfying these requirements has increased.
Examples of multilayered electronic components include chip capacitors, chip beads, chip inductors, chip varistors, and the like. Among them, an array-type chip capacitor may be formed by integrating a plurality of chip capacitors as a single component. An inner part of the array-type chip capacitor is formed to have two or more independent internal electrode patterns implementing capacitance therein, and in accordance with the trend for the miniaturization of electronic components and increases in the capacitance thereof, as compared with the related art, the number of internal electrode layers has been further increased, while intervals between the internal electrodes has been reduced.
Therefore, a difference in density between an internal electrode multilayered part and a part other than the internal electrode multilayered part in which internal electrodes are multilayered may be further increased, such that delamination and a cracking may be generated and electrical characteristics and reliability may also be deteriorated.